Hell's Angels
by heartchaser9124
Summary: You know how at every school you have th at one group of girls that think there e verything. At Hogwarts they are known as The Bella's. Lavender, Ginny, Parvati, Cho and Pansy, the Bella's .Hermione Gra nger is sick to Hell of them running the school so she sets out to disband them with help from Luna, Hannah, Padma and S usan. Set in Summer before 6th year and on. Voldy never back


Hey Okay this is the new version of my old story.

Fay Dunbar is played by (just in this story) Arianna Grande (with brown hair until i say)

Pairing won't happen for a while.

Hannah(Abbott), Fay are Half Blood

Hermione is still Muggle Born

Lavender Ginny Romilda Pansy Cho Parvati Luna and Susan are Pure Blood

Harry and Ron never friends with Hermione.

* * *

Prologue

A scream. Thats all that could be heard in the night. This scream belonged to no other than Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger was not normal, to say the least. She was a witch, the smartest witch of her age. She goes to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. She had bushy, fizzy, chocolate-brown hair with a mix between honey and caramel eyes. She was really skinny, that was due to bullying, she had curves in all the right place but hid them in a baggy uniform. Shy, bookworm, smart were words to describe her. Hermione didn't have any friends, nobody wanted to be her friend because The Bellas didn't like her. If The Bellas didn't like you, no one did. It was like a rule.

The Bellas was Band. consisted of 6 girls, they were what people described as pretty or hot, they could play instruments and sing. These girls were the mean girls of Hogwarts, They were Fake, Plastic even. These 6 girls were; Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor who was so stupid. She was also the most sluttish of the 6. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and pale, she was some what pretty but she wears so much make up you could not tell. 2nd was Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw the only one of The Bellas, she was smart and very pretty but same as Lavender wears too much make up. She had raven black hair and dark eye, you could not explain the colour but they were dark with olive skin. 3rd was Parvati Patil, another Gryffindor, she left her sister to be a Bella, she now bully her sister because of it. She had dark hair with brown eyes. Her skin was tan, so she didn't need fake tan like the rest, she had changed the most out of all the girls. 4th was Ginny Weasley, another Gryffindor, She ws the youngest out the group being a year younger. Fiery red hair and emerald-green eyes, she wore far too much fake tan that if you switched her hair and eyes, she would look like a umpa lumpa. 5th in The Bellas is Romilda Vane, A Slytherin, she had tight curly black hair and dark eyes. She had a light tan and was quite tall and very slim. Last but not lease the leader of The Bellas, Pansy Parkinson, she was the most evil out of all of them. A Slytherin, with short black hair and dark hair, she the ring leader some may say, she got everything she wanted. She was pale, nobody could say anything about her. The one thing these girls have in common was that they were all pure blood.

Hermione had been a victim of them for 3 years now. She'd wake up screaming and crying but had to keep it quiet as she shared a room with Lavender and Parvati. They use every excuse to hurt her, she did not want to add crying and being scared to sleep to the list of thing they could say. It was her last night of 4th year and she was leaving tomorrow for summer she could not wait desired to get ready and leave now for breakfast it was only 7 in the morning but breakfast was probably already out. The train left at 9 o'clock and she'd sit by herself like always.

Hermione quietly got ready in baggy jeans, a baggy dark blue jump and old trainers. She didn't care what she looked like as she would put on anything. She slowly brought her trunk and bags out of the room and down the stairs. She had 2 bags one was for the train and the other was spare clothes, just in case. She made it to where she would leave her trunk. Put her trunk near the back so that she could get it easily get at 9 & 3/4. On her way out she bumped in to someone. Looking up she seen Padma Patil. 'whats she doing up this early?' Hermione though. but keep her head down.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." Padma said in a fast scared tone. Hermione look up at her, she seen Padma around school but never really looked at her. Padma was tall, about 5 ft 4, with long black hair, round face and brown eyes.

"It's fine Really." Hermione said to Padma. Padma smiled, "your Padma Patil?" Hermione asked, 'lets hope she wants to be my friend.' Hermione though. Padma was also a victim of The Bellas and Hermione though because they both had The Bellas on their backs it would work.

"Yeah and your Hermione Granger, right?" Padma asked and Hermione nodded yes. "you heading to breakfast?"

"Yeah wanna come?" Padma replied yes to the question and both girls headed to Breakfast. Once there we sat at Gryffindor table. Nobody except Professor Snape was there reading the paper. "So how are you?" Hermione asked taking some toast.

"Okay. What about you?" Padma asked, she had an apple and pancakes with chocolate sauce.

"Fine. So Miss Patil why are you up so early?"Hermione smiled as she asked, then finished her toast. She then drank her pumpkin juice.

"Couldn't sleep. How about you Miss Granger, why are you up at this hour?" Earning a smile from Hermione. Hermione looked down at her plate and mumbled that she had a nightmare. She hoped that Padma hadn't heard but she had. "What ever about?" Padma asked confusedly.

"Promise not to say?" Hermione asked, Padma nodded her head. Hermione had no clue on why she was trusting Padma but she was. "Well do you remember the time when The Bellas dropped my in the lake?" Padma suddenly looked mad. Hermione thought this anger was towards her but how wrong she was. Padma was a very calm person, so it takes a lot to make her mad or upset. Knowing her sister, Twin sister, took part in that was enough to set her off. "Please don't mad at me, I'm sorry." Hermione said with a pleading tone.

"Hermione I'm not mad at you. It that thing that used to be my sister. I have no clue what you're talking about. Don't say sorry cause their bullies. I just wish there was away to make them pay. Make them the under dogs. Not rule the school." Padma said and got quieter as she ended. Hermione stared in shock, She never though anyone would want to take The Bellas down, least of all a sister of The Bellas.

"Maybe we could." Hermione said in a small voice. Padma's head snapped up.

"you wanna help take them down?" Hermione made a small head nod, Padma at this started to smile like and idiot. "I though I was the only one. OMG we have to there are so many people will thank us if we do..." Padma ramble on.  
"Padma, Okay we will try but I don't think we can..." Hermione started, Padma opened her mouth to protested but Hermione continued "Alone. What you say we find 3 or 4 people to help?" Padma's eyes light up.

"I know. Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, they would be perfect for this." Padma said.

"Yeah. Luna Lovegood and Fay Dunbar they also seem to fit the bill. But how could we even start to take them down?" Hermione sighed. Then a voice that sounded angel like fill the two girls ears.

"Start with a makeover, Then make a band and take them down in battle of the band. Plus throughout the year pull pranks." They turned to see the owner of the voice, It was Luna Lovegood. 'Oh god she hear everything and probably not want to help' Hermione and Padma though frantically. "And I'd love to help." Luna said after seeing the looks on their faces. She took a seat next to Padma.

"Thats a great idea Luna and we are so glad you'll help." Hermione said. It was 8 o'clock when people started coming down. They had decided that Hermione would ask Fay to sit with them on the train, with you could aboard at 8:30, Padma and Luna asked Susan and Hannah.

"Hey Fay,can we talk for a minute?" Hermione asked as she approached Fay. The only good thing about morning is that The Bellas wouldn't bother you until 9 after they had breakfast and coffee. Fay looked up from her breakfast, she was almost done. Fay was a shy girl and had just passed the shoulder brown hair with blue eyes. She was slim and had pale skin. Round face and was about the same height as Hermione.

"Sure Hermione." She said and stood up, they then walked up to the door of the Great hall. They walked to the courtyard and sat on a bench. "Whats up?" She asked Hermione after they sat down.

"I was wondering if you'd like to sit with Luna, Padma and I on the train?" Hermione asked. Fay's face light up, she didn't have any friends, like Luna Padma and Hermione. So someone, anyone, asking her to sit with them would make her so happy.

"Yeah Hermione that would be great." She said trying not to sound to excited, 'that might scare her away.' Fay though. Suddenly Fay's face fell. "This isn't a joke, is it? you really want me to sit with you?" She asked.

"NO, it's not a joke Fay, we really want you to sit with us. Have you got everything you need for on the train?" Hermione asked Fay and she nodded. "Lets head there then the girls are joining us soon." And with that they headed to the Train station.

Meanwhile Padma and Luna had got Hannah and Susan. They had waited at the top of the hall for them. Susan, had red hair and brown eyes. She was just a bit bigger than slim, still slim but not as much as Hannah. Round face and was on the smaller side of the height scale. Hannah on the other hand was very tall and skinny. She had a long face, brown eyes and blonde hair. Both shy but had each other.

"Hey Hannah Hey Susan." Padma said getting there attended to come over. They made their way over to Padma and Luna.

"Hey Padma Hey Luna, whats up?" Hannah asked once there.

"How would you like to sit with us Hermione and Fay on the train?" Luna asked, they girls said yes and they all made their way down to the train. Not much happen on the way. The got there in 15 minutes, making it 8:45. Once on the train they hunted for the two Gryffindor, they found them near the front of the train. Luna knocked on the door and then entered. Hermione smiled at them as Hannah and Susan took the seats next to Fay and Padma and Luna sat next to her. Fay and Hermione both took window seat to Fay's Left (Hermione's Right) was Susan and Luna, then Padma and Hannah.

"So there was a reason we asked you to sit in here with us." Hermione said. The three girls opposite her looked at her confused. "We want to knock The Bellas down a peg or two and we want/need all your help."

"How could we help? How would you even do that?" Susan asked. "I am not saying I won't help but I want to know how?" She added and Padma, Luna and Hermione smiled. It seemed creepy how they did it all at the same time.

"Easy, Start with a makeover, Then make a band and take them down in battle of the band. Plus throughout the year pull pranks. The Makeover and band stuff we can discuss over the summer." Padma said. The three girls opposite her agreed. "Okay so we start easy and Thats our name."

Fay instantly said, "Hell's Angels." All head snapped to her with raised eyebrows. "What? it sounded good in my head."

"Fay that's perfect." Hannah said. "I say we should use that." everyone agreed to the name. They also decide that a month at the end of summer they would spend two weeks at Hermione's and 2 weeks at Susan's ante's Beach House.

Once they got to platform 9&3/4, they hugged and promised to write, got there trunks and went there separate ways.

* * *

OKay R&R PLEASE Need to know now? Is IT Good/Bad/need work on? Help me by reviewing

Megan


End file.
